Dreams and pizza man
by Clipse23
Summary: Destiel / Malgré le fait qu'il soit devenu humain, Castiel n'est toujours pas familiarisé avec toutes les nouvelles choses qui lui arrivent. Et ce n'est pas le retour de Dean Winchester dans sa vie qui va lui faciliter cela…


**Dreams and pizza man**

 _Ecriture :_ 22 Décembre 2016

One-Shot

Saison 9 de Supernatural

 **Notes**

Depuis la Saison 6 ça me faisait toujours rire de voir Dean revenir avec des pizzas, je me sentais obligée d'en faire quelque chose !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

Castiel était assis dans la pièce principale du bunker, occupé à détailler avec attention le repas qu'il venait de se faire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de ce sandwich, mais si tu as oublié d'y mettre quelque chose, ça ne va pas miraculeusement apparaître. »

L'ange sursauta au son de la voix de Dean. Il ne l'avait pas entendu qu'il était humain, ses réflexes et son attention n'étaient plus aussi alertes qu'avant.

« Je trouvais juste fascinant le fait qu'on puisse autant apprécier le fait d'ingérer une mixture aussi étrange. »

« Il n'y a que toi qui apprécie le beurre de cacahuète et la gelée de raisins ensemble, » fit remarquer le Winchester partagé entre le dégoût et l'envie de sourire.

Il s'approcha de la table pour ouvrir le livre qu'il y avait laissé la veille. Restant pour l'instant debout, il se pencha sur celui-ci en posant la tasse qu'il tenait près de lui. Castiel porta son regard vers lui. Quelque chose le travaillait, et il avait besoin de réponses.

« Dean… A propos d'hier soir… »

Le concerné lui jeta un regard intrigué, sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, hier soir ? »

L'ange fronça les sourcils. Ne voulait-il donc pas en parler ?

« Tu sais… Quand tu nous as ramené les pizzas… »

« On a mangé chinois, Cas. Tu as passé vingt minutes à dévisager les rouleaux de printemps avant d'en manger un. »

« Oui, je m'en souviens, mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé après dont je veux te parler. »

Le Winchester ne comprenait pas où l'ange voulait en venir. Il porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres.

« Je parle du moment où tu as dit que tu me voulais encore plus que la tarte que tu venais de manger, juste avant de me plaquer contre le mur. »

Dean faillit s'étouffer et dû porter la main à sa poitrine pour s'arrêter de tousser. Il était devenu écarlate, mais le café n'en était probablement pas la cause principale.

« Pardon ? » s'étrangla t-il. « Cas, jamais de ma vie je t'ai dit ça. »

L'ange semblait confus.

« Mais quand tu m'as embrassé, tu as rajouté que tu voulais me… »

Dean ouvrit grand les yeux et eut un léger mouvement de recul.

« Je ne t'ai jamais embrassé ! Je sais pas d'où tu tiens ça, mais tu délires ! »

Castiel plissa les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui échappait.

« Pourtant c'est bien ce qui est arrivé. Ça ressemblait au film avec le pizza man et la baby-sitter. Tu avais la même tenue que lui, d'ailleurs. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu… »

Tout à coup, Dean sembla comprendre.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la fin ? Ou est-ce que c'est flou ? »

L'ange replongea un instant dans ses pensées.

« Pas exactement, non. Je me souviens clairement de m'être ensuite réveillé dans le lit que vous m'avez prêté. »

Le chasseur soupira, tout en passant sa main sur son visage, comme pour se rassurer qu'il n'avait pas bu quelques bières de trop au point de sauter sur son meilleur ami.

« C'était juste un rêve, Cas. Ton esprit as sûrement dû associer un souvenir visuel à quelque chose - quelqu'un dans ce cas là, qui existe vraiment. »

Castiel comprit enfin son erreur.

« Oh, » constata t-il. « Il semblerait que je ne sois pas encore apte à faire la distinction entre des faits réels et ce genre de choses. »

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'aurais débarqué en pizza man pour te séduire ? » suggéra le Winchester en ricanant.

L'ange pencha sa tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à la question. La même lueur de panique qui avait animé le regard de Dean il y a quelques instants se ralluma dans ses yeux.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas réellement en train de songer à ça ! T'aurais très bien pu rêver de Sam qui vient t'accueillir en élan que ça aurait rien changé ! Un rêve c'est un rêve, on le choisit pas ! »

« Je n'ai pas encore rêvé de Sam en élan. Mais toi par contre, si j'en suis la logique du fait que c'était aussi un rêve, une fois tu étais en… »

Dean le stoppa tout en reculant vers le couloir.

« Je ne veux rien savoir de plus ! Les rêves ça se partage pas, il faut que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne ! »

Il s'engagea dans l'autre partie du bunker sans même laisser au brun le temps de répondre. Castiel, lui, resta pensif un instant, puis retourna calmement à l'analyse de son sandwich.


End file.
